


Incorrect twice

by ikuzonosupremacy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonosupremacy/pseuds/ikuzonosupremacy
Summary: Just some crackhead twice fic
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

*2yeon are yelling upstairs while michang watches a movie downstairs*

Mina: *hearing the noise upstairs* What’s going on?

Chaeyoung: Uh. It’s fine don’t worry about them.

Mina: Are you sure? It sounds like it’s serious or something.

Chae: This happens every time, I’ll just put the volume up.

——

Mina: *getting worried* Chae, they’ve been at it for 10 minutes.

Chae: *sighing and getting up* Come with me.

—— 

*michang next to 2yeons door*

Chae: Go ahead listen in.

Mina: *hesitantly* O-okay

*Inside their room*

Nayeon: NO, I LOVE YOU MORE!

Jeongyeon: BET ME BITCH!

Nayeon: I SAID I LOVE YOU FIRST!

Jeongyeon: YOU BEAT ME TO IT!

Nayeon: THAT’S PROOF THAT I LOVE YOU MORE!

Jeongyeon: WELL I WONDER WHO KISSED THE OTHER PERSON FIRST, OH WAIT THAT WAS ME!

*Outside their room*

Chae: *banging on the door* SHUT THE FUCK UP!


	2. Chapter 2

*over text*

Momo: can we just fuck

Momo: -ing get out of here*

Momo: sorry sent early

Sana: i like the first option better


	3. Chapter 3

Mina: tzuyu gave me a rock today!!

Mina: its very pretty

Tzuyu: wait what i threw that rock at you

Mina: your so kind


	4. Chapter 4

Jihyo: tzuyu where are your hoodies

Tzuyu: uh, the washer

Jihyo: then what am i supposed to wear?

Tzuyu: your clothes?

Jihyo: i dont want them >=<


	5. Chapter 5

Jihyo: get off minecraft and go to sleep

Mina: no

Jihyo: mina if you dont ill slam your face into the keyboard

*in game chat*

Mina: wait guys h judkfifm8keidkdodjejkskiwjdiw8wjiwowi28374


End file.
